Only Hope
by Collide
Summary: Last chapter! This is how things turn out, and how things progress after three years. What happened to everyone? You gotta know it's gonna be happy, but read it anyway! Peace!
1. Chapter One

*I've got another idea for a fic here, and I hope you all like this one! This one is going to be a Taiora, and it's centered around Tai and Sora's first year of college. Tai is a talented rugby player, and Sora is more class oriented. Anyway, something happens between them, and they become detached from each other. A year later they meet again. Are things from the past going to haunt them, or can they overcome the things that separated them and become friends again? Can they become more than friends in the long run? You're going to have to read this one to find out. It might develop a little slowly at first, but I think it'll turn out beautifully. Thanks!*  
  
Only Hope  
  
*Sora*  
  
It was two years ago when I first walked into the academic building at the University of Tokyo in Japan. I was a freshman, just graduating three months prior. Me and two of my friends, Yamato and Tai, were going to UT to get the education that would unlock the gate to our futures. I wanted to be a speech therapist, while Tai wanted to go into international business. Yamato hadn't decided what he wanted to do quite yet, but psychology was beginning to fascinate him, so we all assumed he was going to head in that direction. Anyway, walking onto the campus that bright Monday morning in September, I could feel the adrenaline coursing through me. It was like stepping onto a new frontier, and it was exhilarating. Little did I know it was not only going to be a completely new experience for me, but I was going to learn things about myself and my friends I never knew before. And it almost tore us apart.  
  
*Omniscient*  
  
Sora Takenouchi stepped out of her dorm room and walked down the stairs and out into the sunny Tokyo weather. She walked by a flower shaped fountain, breathing in the scent of water. Tossing her shoulder length auburn hair behind her, Sora walked toward the academic building where her first college class was held. Walking in with a few other people, Sora stopped and stared up at the high cathedral ceiling above her. A huge mural spread over it, pictures of famous artists adorning the inside of the building. Sora stared for a moment, then looked back down as she walked on toward the lobby. Upon entering, Sora found Yamato sitting in a large red couch positioned next to a window that made up about ninety percent of the wall. Sora walked up behind the blonde, who was reading his psych book pensively, and put her small hands over his eyes gently. She felt Yamato stiffen, and then he touched her hands with his lightly.  
  
"Sora?" Yamato asked, knowing that the redhead was the culprit. She was the only person Yamato knew who did that to him. He felt the girl's hands move from his eyes, and he turned to see Sora grinning down at him. Yamato moved his things to make room for his friend, who sat next to him. He admitted to himself that Sora looked good. She'd grown her chin length hair out, and didn't dress as tomboyish as she had in high school. Now she wore a denim skirt and a pink collared shirt that hugged her frame.  
  
"You got me. How have you been? I haven't seen you since graduation!" Sora exclaimed, looking Yamato over. He hadn't changed much, except his once tangled blonde locks were cut shorter and messy. He wore a faded pair of blue jeans and a black button down shirt. His black shoes were impeccably clean, as usual. His dark blue eyes were still just as beautiful as ever. Sora smiled at her friend lightly.  
  
"I'm not the one who went to Australia for the whole summer! You certainly did a 180 there. You look. . . great." Yamato commented. Sora blushed slightly and smiled.  
  
"Well I think you've changed a little too." Sora remarked, gesturing to Yamato's hair.  
  
"Is that a bad thing?" Yamato asked, laughing a little. Sora shook her head and pulled out a thick book, opening it and turning to the first chapter.  
  
"What class is that for?" Yamato asked, eyeing the book with shock. Sora laughed and turned the cover so that Yamato could see it was for Japanese History.  
  
"I can't wait for that class. . . " Yamato said sarcastically.  
  
"What class? Who's your friend?" a male voice suddenly piped. Sora looked up from her book to come face to face with Tai, and she felt a sudden shock go through her when she got a good look at him. He was wearing a blue button down shirt with khaki pants, and his hair was also shorn short like Yamato's. But on Tai, it looked really sexy. His sunglasses were perched on top of his head, like his goggles had been when they were young. Sora sucked in a breath in shock.  
  
"Sora! I didn't recognize you! How have you been? How was Australia?" Tai exploded, questioning the girl in a frenzy. All he could do was stare at her with her new look. He'd liked Sora in high school with the way she looked then, but now he was completely floored by her. She was dazzling to him.  
  
"It was great! My family and I had an awesome time. How was your summer?" Sora asked. She was mesmerized by how adorable her friend was.  
  
"It was uneventful. I took up rugby, and I like it a lot. I have a game in Odaiba coming up this Saurday, do you want to come with me?" Tai replied, looking at Sora hopefully.  
  
"Absolutely! That sounds fantastic!" Sora said, standing and gathering her things. Tai sat on the couch where Sora once was and looked up at her with big brown eyes.  
  
"Well guys I have to get to my class. It would be awful to miss the first day of classes!" Sora said, starting to walk away. Tai stopped her, grabbing her arm gently.  
  
"Wait, Yamato and I are living in an apartment on the south side of campus. Here's our number. Come over tonight or something and we'll get something to eat." Tai said, writing his and Yamato's number on Sora's hand. Sora grinned widely.  
  
"Alright, I'll do that. See you guys!" Sora exclaimed, walking down the hall toward the stairs. Yamato looked at Tai, who was staring after her.  
  
"Boy, someone got hot this summer, agreed?" Yamato stated, winking at Tai. Tai turned a bright shade of crimson.  
  
"Oh yea. . . she's definitely got it." Tai muttered, turning to his studies. Yamato punched Tai in the arm.  
  
"You're into her. I saw the way you melted when you realized who she was. If I didn't have a girlfriend in Odaiba, I would be on her like-" Yamato teased. Tai blushed again, punching Yamato back.  
  
"Don't talk like that about her. I'm totally into her, you're right about that. She's just gorgeous. I never really noticed how pretty she was until now." Tai replied. Yamato grinned and turned back to his book.  
  
"Tai has the hots for Sora!" Yamato sang as he flipped to another chapter and began to read. Tai worked on his math, but the image of Sora kept crossing his mind, making him lose track of what he was doing.  
  
In class, Sora was busily taking notes when Tai's image flashed in her mind. Shaking it off, she continued to scribble down information on the inner ear.  
  
'Maybe. . . Tai and I could go out by ourselves sometime. . . . no Sora, you could never do that. He's your friend, and that's not what friends do. So what do friends do? They go to movies, and then on the way home they kiss each other and. . . . no!!! Tai is not going to be your boyfriend. It doesn't matter how hot he is, or how much you want him you can't have him!' Sora thought to herself, furiously scribbling on her notebook as the professor droned on. Someone's watch went off, and the professor looked at his, distracted.  
  
"Well, students, we are at the end of our class. Please get your homework done and have it for me by next class." He said as he released the students from their desks. Sora packed her notebook and pen and walked out of class toward the lobby.  
  
'How great would it be if he was still down here?' Sora thought as she rounded the corner. In the red couch once occupied by Yamato and Tai sat two girls chatting about their summers. Sora sighed lightly and walked on, leaving the academic center and heading back to her dorm room. Once she arrived, she wrote Yamato and Tai's number on a piece of paper and tacked it onto her corkboard next to pictures from graduation. She stopped and looked at the pictures fondly, remembering the day three months ago when she left Odaiba High forever. There were pictures with her tennis friends, a snapshot of her with Kari, Tai's little sister, and finally, a picture of Sora and Tai in a friendly embrace.  
  
"Look at how we've changed!" Sora exclaimed aloud, taking the photo off the board and examining it carefully. She had shorter hair then, and was wearing pants under her red graduation gown. She remembered she was the only girl who didn't wear a dress. Tai looked completely different. His black gown was unzipped, showing his white dress shirt tucked neatly into his black dress pants. His goggles were sitting on top of a pile of messy brown hair majestically, as if they were a crown. His grin gave away his ornery nature as he gave a thumbs up to the camera while holding Sora at the same time.  
  
"Good times. . . " Sora whispered, tacking the photo on the board again.  
  
*Okay, this is all I can do for now! It's rated R now for some stuff that's going to happen in the next chapter or two. I'm warning everyone who's young and reading this! Stuff's going down in chapter 2 or 3, so don't read it if you're a young-un. Anyway, please send a nice review, and I hope you all liked this chapter! Sorry it's dragging, but I kinda didn't want to rush into the whole story, so I'm putting in some extra stuff. It'll be worth it in the end though, you'll get a quality Taiora by the last chapter. That is, unless you don't review, in which case I'll assume ya'll hate it, and I won't write any more! Hehe. Lata!* 


	2. Chapter Two

*Chapter two! So Tai and Sora have reunited after a summer apart, and they obviously are attracted to each other! How are things going to pan out? And who is Yamato's girlfriend in Odaiba? Read and send a review!*  
  
~Thanks to the cool people who reviewed! *Agumon 2003 *Thalian *Anime Master ZERO  
  
Only Hope  
  
Sora picked up her phone inside her room and dialed in Tai and Yamato's number. It rang several times, and just as Sora was about to hang up and try again, a young male answered, sounding quite out of breath.  
  
"Hello?" Yamato answered, breathing heavily from sprinting up a flight of steps to get the phone.  
  
"Hey Yamato, is Tai anywhere around?" Sora asked, blushing as she remembered what he looked like that morning.  
  
"Yea, he's around here somewhere. I think he's sleeping here in his room. I swear that kid could sleep through a hurricane!" Yamato answered, running a hand through his golden locks and tapping Tai on the shoulder. He sat up, rubbing his eyes slowly.  
  
"Phone's for you, Tai." Yamato said, handing the phone to Tai, who looked at it for a moment, then answered it groggily.  
  
"Hey Tai, it's Sora." Sora said, walking around her small room. Tai immediately seemed more alert to Yamato, who grinned evilly and walked out of his roommate's room.  
  
"Hey how's it going? How was your first class?" Tai asked, lying back down onto his bed.  
  
"It was alright. A little boring, but that's what school's all about!" Sora joked. She sat down on her bed, tracing the pattern on the quilt with her index finger.  
  
"Very true. Were you coming for dinner tonight? It's Yamato's turn to cook, so the food won't be lethal I swear!" Tai asked. Sora laughed and replied in the affirmative to her friend.  
  
"What time are you guys eating? I'll come a little early and help, or bring something. Sound good?" Sora replied.  
  
"That sounds good to me. We're eating at seven, so come whenever." Tai said  
  
'Come now. . . come now. . . come now. . . ' Tai silently urged in his mind. He closed his eyes, and a picture of his friend in her skirt and long hair flooded back to him.  
  
"I'll just come now. It's only five thirty." Sora said, trying to find an excuse to see Tai for more than just dinner. Tai grinned and mouthed a silent prayer toward the sky.  
  
"Alright, we're living at 340 ½ Cherry Street. Come on over." Tai stated, getting up and walking around the room quickly, checking his hair in the mirror and picking up things off the floor.  
  
"Okay, I'll be there in about fifteen minutes. See you then, Tai!" Sora said, hanging up after saying a quick goodbye. She took a look in the mirror as she combed her hair, then walked to her closet and pulled out a pair of jeans. Changing quickly, Sora grabbed her purse and walked out the door toward her friends' house.  
  
At the apartment, Tai and Yamato busily cleaned and straightened everything. Both boys had changed into jeans and tee-shirts. Tai checked his reflection and smiled, satisfied. The doorbell rang, and Tai opened the door to reveal Sora in a pair of low rise jeans and her pink shirt. The two of them just smiled shyly at one another until Yamato pushed between them and ushered Sora into the apartment.  
  
"You'll have to excuse Tai, he's not quite trained when it comes down to manners." Yamato joked. Tai turned bright crimson as Sora giggled.  
  
"It's ok. So what are we having? I'll help make it." Sora asked as she walked into the kitchen, surveying the surroundings.  
  
'It's entirely too clean for Tai and Yamato. . . funny, they cleaned for me!' Sora thought, looking at the clean counters and neat organized drawers.  
  
"I was thinking spaghetti, how's that sound, you two?" Yamato asked. Tai and Sora nodded in approval, and helped Yamato get the sauce started. In the process, Tai dropped a meatball onto the floor, causing Yamato to slip on it. The trio erupted into laughter, cleaning up the mess and continuing with their meal.  
  
"So who are you dating in Odaiba, Yamato? Last time I checked, you were single!" Sora asked. Yamato blushed slightly and looked at Tai, who crossed his arms and muttered something Sora couldn't make out.  
  
"I'm dating Kari. We got together after graduation. Tai's not too thrilled about it, though." Yamato answered, gesturing to Tai, who was still standing with his arms crossed.  
  
"She's my sister, of course I won't approve of anyone she dates, even if he is my best friend or not!" Tai pouted. Sora giggled as Yamato threw up his arms and walked back into the kitchen.  
  
"She'll be fine, Tai. Yamato would never treat her badly." Sora said, trying to reassure her friend. Their eyes locked, and for a split second they could feel electricity jolt through their bodies. Butterflies seemed to flood through Sora, but she ignored them as she looked into Tai's chocolate eyes quietly.  
  
'His eyes are so pretty. . . I wonder why I haven't noticed that before.' Sora thought. Their gaze broke when Tai sneezed loudly, causing them to laugh lightly. From the kitchen, Sora could hear Yamato singing a song he once sang in his band during high school. She turned around, a smile on her face. From behind, Sora felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist gently.  
  
"Tai?" Sora whispered, knowing full well it was her friend behind her. He rested his chin on her shoulder, looking forward at the kitchen door. Sora turned her head and looked at Tai, silently praying for him to kiss her lips. As if he had heard her silent plea, Tai turned his face to Sora's and gently touched her lips with his. It only lasted a second, but the kiss between them explained a lifetime of unconditional love. They parted as quickly as they kissed, both blushing and looking at the ground. Tai opened his mouth to say something when Yamato walked into the room, an empty box in his hand.  
  
"Hey there's no spaghetti left, so I'm going to go out to the grocery and grab some. I'll be back in about fifteen minutes, so don't forget to check the sauce." Yamato instructed as he left the apartment. Sora and Tai glanced up at each other and blushed again.  
  
'I can't believe I kissed my best friend. . . ' Sora thought. She looked at Tai, her cinnamon colored eyes glowing.  
  
"Tai, I-" Sora started, but was interrupted as Tai took a step toward her and kissed her on the lips again, taking her up into his arms. He wrapped one arm around her waist, the other touching her face gently. Sora wrapped her arms around Tai's neck and kissed him back, building the intensity. The two teens stood in the middle of the living room for a few minutes before parting. Sora walked away from Tai toward the kitchen, where she stirred the sauce for the spaghetti slowly. She felt a pair of lips kiss her neck lightly as Tai's arms wrapped around her from behind again. Tai moved his lips down Sora's neck to her collarbone, where he planted butterfly kisses. Sora put the spoon down in the saucepan and turned to Tai again, kissing his lips feverishly. The electricity between them was almost too much for Sora to bear as she worked her hand through Tai's mahogany locks. Tai picked Sora up and carried her back into the living room, depositing her on the couch gently. He sat beside her and they resumed their kissing, wrapping their arms around each other tightly. The door opened, and Yamato walked in with some spaghetti. He smirked when Tai and Sora jumped apart, fixing their hair.  
  
"That didn't take long!" Yamato commended, walking into the kitchen to finish dinner. Tai looked at Sora, who looked at him with a sweet smile on her face.  
  
"Neither did he, unfortunately." Tai muttered, making Sora giggle and blush. She took his hand and held it in hers gently.  
  
"I've been wanting to do that all day, Tai." Sora admitted, running her free hand through her hair.  
  
"Me too, Sora. Since I saw you, you're all I can think about. I want to see you more often. Would that be alright?" Tai asked shyly.  
  
"I'd like that a lot. After your game on Saturday we'll go out on a date. Sound good to you?" Sora replied, kissing Tai's cheek lightly.  
  
"That sounds great you two, now come in here and get something to eat!" Yamato chimed in, making the new couple jump apart once again. Tai walked Sora into the kitchen and pulled out her chair for her before sitting down himself. During dinner the couple continued to glance at each other, a smile crossing their faces.  
  
*Alright, this is all I can do for now! Next chapter to come out soon, and it's going to start moving a little faster throughout I think. You never know though! Again, to the readers who reviewed this for me, thank you, and review again! Everyone review! Later!!* 


	3. Chapter Three

*Alright! Thanks again for so many reviews! I feel all warm and fuzzy on the inside! Anyway, I have another installment here for you, so here goes. Tai and Sora have pretty much made it clear that they like each other, and now they're going to Tai's rugby match. What's going to happen next? I'm warning you, things are going to start getting a little. . . what's the word. . . intense. So stop reading if you're a young person, please!*  
  
Only Hope  
  
After that night at the apartment, it was safe to say that Tai and Sora were seeing each other. The walked with one another to class, hand in hand. They were a very lovely couple, and sometimes people would comment on how perfect they were for each other. The week progressed slowly as the students got used to their schedules and started receiving homework and projects to work on. On a cloudy Friday as Tai walked toward his Econ class, he was pulled into a dark corner suddenly. He looked into his captors' eyes and smiled mischievously as he kissed her lips softly. Sora kissed Tai back fiercely, opening her mouth and gladly letting her boyfriend's tongue tangle with hers. For a moment they were locked together, until Tai parted from her and kissed her forehead quickly.  
  
"I'm sorry baby, but I have class! I'll see you tonight. Are you going to be in your room?" Tai asked, fixing his shirt collar and smiling a lopsided smile.  
  
"You bet I will. I'll be waiting for you." Sora answered, smiling and walking alongside Tai toward his classroom. She then walked down the hall a little farther to her own class.  
  
'Who knew math was this boring?' Sora thought to herself as she gathered her books and walked out of the class when it ended. Thunder rumbled in the distance as she walked alone toward her dorm room. Tai still had an hour and a half left in class, so he wouldn't be getting to her room until about five. Thunder grumbled in the sky again, and Sora felt a chilly wind blow around her, catching her auburn hair and sending it in several directions.  
  
'I hope Tai doesn't get caught in the rain. . . ' Sora thought as she hurried down the sidewalk to her dorm.  
  
Meanwhile, in his Econ class, Tai heard the faint sound of thunder, and his shoulders slumped. Not only was there a good chance he would end up soaking wet, but now he couldn't take Sora out to the park off campus. He had discovered the place days before school started. It was a quiet place surrounded by an ivy covered rock wall. In the center a fountain bubbled. He knew Sora would love a relaxing place like that. But that thought was put on hold as thunder shook the building. Tai stiffened as the lights flickered, but remained lit.  
  
"Class, it's not getting any better out there by the sound of it, so I think we'll stop here for today. Please read the next chapter and be ready for your quiz on Monday." The professor instructed, releasing the class half an hour early. Tai gathered his things and walked down the hallway to the main doorway.  
  
"I knew it. Well, at least I have my rugby clothes in my bag. Good thing I didn't need them today.' Tai thought to himself as he opened the door and jogged out into a full out downpour.  
  
Sora watched out the window, staring at the heavy rain as it fell straight down onto the campus. Somewhere out there, she knew Tai was trying to get to her without getting completely soaked. She turned to her mirror and adjusted a blue hair pin she put in her fiery locks. She looked herself over and decided that she looked good enough for Tai in her khaki skirt that stopped at mid thigh, and her blue baby tee with tiny white flowers embroidered on it. She heard a knock on her door, and opened it to Tai, who stood dripping outside.  
  
'He's even sexier wet. . . ' Sora thought as she looked over Tai's dripping body. His white dress shirt was soaked through, becoming transparent as it clung to his skin underneath. His hair was limp, droplets of water dripping from loose strands.  
  
"Oh Tai, you should have just gone home, not across campus to see me! I would have understood!" Sora exclaimed, letting the boy in and closing the door behind him. Tai smiled sweetly and kissed her cheek.  
  
"I didn't care. I wanted to see you. Can I change in your bathroom?" Tai asked. Sora nodded and pointed to the door, and Tai walked in, shutting it behind him. Sora paced around the room, jumping when thunder crashed outside.  
  
"You should probably get some candles out. I know you have them, you're a girl." Tai called from the bathroom when the lights flickered. Sora nodded in response and walked through the three room dorm room, gathering all her candles and lighting them in the living room. Tai emerged later in his blue tee shirt and black athletic shorts to find the room draped in candlelight and electric light. Sora sat on the couch, flipping to the weather channel.  
  
"Tokyo is experiencing some severe weather, and is under a severe thunderstorm warning until eleven thirty tonight. Expect large amounts of lightning and thunder, and try to stay inside, folks." The anchorman said during the special news bulletin Sora turned to.  
  
"Well that sure ruins the day, huh?" Sora asked as Tai sat next to her. Tai looked into her eyes.  
  
"No, not really. I'm here with you, and I can't leave until after eleven thirty. This is a great day." Tai said quietly, kissing Sora's neck. Sora hummed happily, letting Tai trail kisses from her neck to her jaw line. He finally reached her lips, and they kissed passionately. Thunder boomed, and Sora clung to Tai tightly, intensifying the kiss as she went.  
  
"Are you afraid?" Tai whispered into Sora's ear as he ran a hand down her thigh. Sora shook her head and kissed Tai again, this time moving him to a laying position on the couch. Perched on top of him, Sora ran her hands through Tai's wet hair as he rubbed her back and sides. Suddenly the lights went out, plunging them into candlelit darkness.  
  
"You don't know how sexy you look like this." Tai said huskily to Sora, who smiled impishly. She sat up, bringing Tai with her. They met in another kiss, and this time Tai pushed Sora down onto the couch, pulling himself on top of her. They made out feverishly for a few moments when Tai got up and picked up Sora, carrying her into her bedroom. A few candles were lit in the small room, and Tai laid Sora down on the bed and followed her down as they continued to kiss passionately. Sora worked Tai's shirt off and threw it onto the floor, then let Tai remove her shirt as well. Before they knew it, Tai's shorts and Sora's skirt joined the other garments on the floor.  
  
"Sora. . . do you want to do this?" Tai asked, his voice trembling. Sora nodded, pulling off Tai's red boxers and tossing them away. She glanced down at Tai and felt a twinge of nervousness wash over her. Slowly, she removed her panties as Tai unclasped her bra.  
  
"I've been waiting for you, Tai." Sora breathed as she laid down on the bed, bringing Tai down on top of her.  
  
"I don't have any. . . you know." Tai said, feeling himself lose control.  
  
"Just time it right, Tai. I trust you." Sora said into his mouth as they crashed together. Thunder rolled and lightning flashed as Tai and Sora made love for the very first time in their lives.  
  
Saturday morning came with the sun streaming through Sora's bedroom window, the soft rays of light pouring onto the two young adults still tangled together in Sora's bed. Tai opened his eyes and looked around, bewildered. He pulled the sheet up and realized he was completely naked. Memories from the previous night entered his mind, making him smile and understand where he was and who he was with. He looked down at Sora, who slept peacefully beside him, her strawberry hair messy and unkempt.  
  
'What a night. . . what a woman! I never knew I could feel so complete with her. Like we belong together, or something.' Tai thought to himself, touching Sora's sleeping face lightly, and smiling as she smiled in her sleep. Looking at his watch on the desk, Tai realized he had his rugby match in a few hours, and he still had to pick up Yamato.  
  
"Sora. . . . baby wake up." Tai whispered, kissing Sora's lips gently. Sora's eyes fluttered open and she looked at Tai, smiling sleepily.  
  
"Hey. You were amazing last night." Sora said, her voice tired. Tai blushed and ran his hand down Sora's nude back.  
  
"You were pretty good yourself, baby. Do you still want to come to my match today?" Tai asked.  
  
"Absolutely. Give me about a half hour to get ready." Sora replied, getting up and wrapping herself in her bathrobe before walking into the bathroom to shower. Tai flopped back onto the bed, a wide grin crossing his face.  
  
'Things couldn't be more perfect.' He thought. Sora emerged from the shower a few minutes later and changed into a pair of jeans and a long sleeved green shirt. Tai got into the shower and let the hot water splash over him, waking him up and energizing him fully. He got out and put his now dry clothes from the day before on and sat on the couch. Sora emerged moments later, her red hair pulled into a ponytail.  
  
"Ready? We need to go to my place and get my stuff, and Yamato too." Tai said as he led Sora out the door, closing it behind him.  
  
Yamato was already ready when Tai and Sora arrived, and he glanced at the couple wickedly as they walked into the apartment hand in hand. Tai changed into his things, then loaded his car with gear and his companions. They sped down the highway toward Odaiba and the match. Kari met Yamato and Sora at the park where the tournament was held, and the trio watched as Tai played his heart out. He had the same intensity in rugby as he had in soccer. Sora couldn't keep her eyes off of him, watching his muscles as he ran down the field. UT ended up winning the tournament, and a muddy Tai came to Sora in the end, kissing her softly on the cheek and wiping the mud off her face where he placed his lips.  
  
"Come on, we're going home so I can change clothes and get another shower." Tai said, walking with Sora, Yamato and Kari toward his home in Odaiba. The rest of the day was spent at Tai's, Sora and Tai in each others arms, Yamato and Kari in theirs also. For the first time, Tai was too busy to comment on his little sister and Yamato's blossoming relationship.  
  
'I've got better things to do. . . ' Tai thought as he looked into Sora's eyes and kissed her tenderly on the lips.  
  
*That's it! Sora and Tai. . . well if you don't know, then you're way too young for this fic! I tried to keep it so it wasn't too much, though. What could possibly happen next in this fic? Review me, and I will send you a whole new chapter as soon as I possibly can!* 


	4. Chapter Four

*Ok, things have gotten a little heated! This chapter is centered around three weeks later, and something's going to tear Sora and Tai's lives apart. What happens, and what will come of it? Read to find out!*  
  
~Thanks to the following who have reviewed!  
  
Only Hope  
  
Sora's alarm blared loudly, causing Sora to jump and sit up quickly. Groggily, the girl turned it off and swung her legs off the bed, her feet touching the chilly hardwood floor. Suddenly she wasn't feeling too well. Her head was swimming, and she felt weak all over. Ignoring the shakiness of her body, Sora stood up and walked into the bathroom where she got into the shower. The warm water felt good on her bare skin, and the weakness seemed to dissipate as she stood under the water. Getting out a few minutes later, Sora changed into a green sweater and blue jeans. It had gotten a bit colder over the past two weeks, and now the campus was filled with orange and yellow leaves that were cascading off the trees.  
  
'Today isn't going to be my day. . . ' Sora thought as she felt a twinge of a stomach ache setting in. She had played in the leaves with Tai the week before, and had since then been battling a stomach illness. Ignoring the light nausea, Sora grabbed her things after pulling her hair back into a ponytail. She walked down the street toward the academic building where she was meeting Yamato for a study session. Upon entering the lobby, Yamato commented on her sick appearance.  
  
"Hey Sora. . . wow you look. . . sick." Yamato stated, motioning for her to sit beside him. Sora smiled weakly and sat down, getting her anthropology book out and opening it to where Yamato's was.  
  
"I think I've got some stomach virus or something." Sora answered. Yamato leaned away from Sora, which earned him a light punch from Sora.  
  
"What? I don't want to get sick! Maybe you should see a doctor, you think?" Yamato asked, his face showing concern for his friend. Sora nodded slowly and began to write down vocabulary on note cards.  
  
"No, I think I'll recover. I just need to get some rest. After this week is over I'll be alright." Sora returned. Yamato shrugged and turned back to his work. An hour later, after going through the cards several times, Sora and Yamato decided to get some lunch. As Sora stood up, she felt a wave of dizziness wash over her. Yamato noticed her eyes glaze slightly as she stumbled slightly.  
  
"Are you alright?" Yamato asked, his voice confused.  
  
"Yeah, I'm just. . . " Sora replied. She felt herself slipping out of consciousness. Blackness was overcoming her, and with that she passed out.  
  
"Sora!" Yamato cried, catching the girl as she collapsed toward the ground. He picked her up, backpack and all, and carried her to the couch, setting her down easily. His blue eyes were intense as he felt her forehead for a fever.  
  
"She isn't feverish. . . what in the world is going on?" Yamato said to himself, confused. A young man who had witnessed the scene came over and addressed Yamato.  
  
"Hey I'm parked right outside, do you want a ride to the hospital?" he asked. Yamato nodded and picked up Sora again, handing the backpack to the stranger. The two boys walked quickly toward a blue car parked outside the building, and Yamato put Sora in the back then got in with her, holding her in his arms as the other student drove toward the hospital.  
  
"Hey thanks!" Yamato cried as he carried Sora and their things into the hospital. The other guy nodded and wished them luck before driving back to campus. Yamato entered the hospital and walked to the receptionist's station.  
  
"I need a doctor right away, she's fainted, and I don't know what's wrong, and I-" Yamato rambled. The receptionist called for a doctor and tried to quiet Yamato, who was starting to panic. Two doctors rushed to the young man, taking Sora out of his arms and walking toward a room where they shut the door, leaving Yamato outside.  
  
"Do you know this girl?" the receptionist asked. Yamato nodded, and she handed him a stack of papers to fill out. Yamato sat down in a chair, trembling as he wrote in all the information about Sora he knew. A few minutes later, one of the doctors walked out with some of Sora's blood in a vile. Several more minutes passed before he returned back to the room and the other doctor. They both exited a moment later, and Yamato jumped up and approached them.  
  
"Hey is she alright?" Yamato asked. Both doctors nodded, and one explained Sora's condition to Yamato.  
  
"She's doing fine now, she's awake and coherent. She fainted because she's pregnant. Her body's not used to the changes she's starting to undergo." The doctor replied. Yamato's mouth dropped open in shock.  
  
"She's. . . she's pregnant?" Yamato stammered, stunned.  
  
"Yes she is. Congratulations, young man, you're going to be a father." The other doctor answered as he and his companion walked away. Yamato tried to correct them, but gave up and rushed into Sora's room, where she was sobbing uncontrollably. Yamato hugged her tightly and tried to soothe her.  
  
"Do you know?" Sora asked between sobs.  
  
"Yeah, I know. What happened?" Yamato asked, looking at Sora sadly. Sora cried harder as Yamato rocked her back and forth.  
  
"About a month ago, Tai and I got caught in that really bad storm, and one thing led to another. . . I thought we were careful!" Sora whispered, her sobs decreasing.  
  
"Did you use protection?" Yamato asked, embarrassed to even be thinking about his two best friends in that way.  
  
"We didn't have any, and I thought we timed it right." Sora explained. Yamato shook his head in disbelief.  
  
"What are you going to tell Tai?" Yamato questioned. Sora looked at Yamato, her eyes full of fear.  
  
"I can't tell him. His life is just beginning, and with a baby, he can't go to college. He'd have to get a job to support me and the baby. He wouldn't be able to get his degree. I can't tell him Yamato and neither can you. Promise me, Yamato." Sora cried, taking Yamato's hands in hers and staring at him desperately. Yamato shook his head negatively.  
  
"You know as well as I do that eventually that little guy. . . or girl in there's going to start showing. And even if he doesn't figure it out then, when you go into labor and have a kid, he's going to be a little suspicious. He's going to find out eventually, that's what I'm saying." Yamato argued.  
  
"Then I won't be around. I'm leaving the college tonight. You can't tell Tai I'm pregnant, Yamato. He will drop out of school to look for me, I know it." Sora pleaded. Yamato's shoulders slumped as he gave in to his friend.  
  
"I don't think this is a good idea." Yamato said quietly as they left the hospital and took a cab back to the campus.  
  
"I can't let this happen to him. It's not the right time. He'll understand someday. If you would be so kind, send my belongings I don't take to Kyoto where my father lives. I'll get them from there." Sora asked, getting out of the cab after it stopped at her dorm.  
  
"I will, Sora. Anything for you." Yamato replied before closing the door and driving off, leaving Sora alone on the curb. She walked into the dark dorm room and packed her clothes and other various items she would need immediately after leaving the dorm. She then sat down and wrote a note to Tai, crying as she wrote it. Leaving the paper on the table, Sora picked up her things and walked out the door.  
  
Tai felt sunlight on his face and opened his eyes, squinting. He slowly got up and stretched, walking out into the living room of his apartment as he did so. Yamato was on the couch, looking at the floor quietly.  
  
"Tired, Yamato?" Tai asked. Yamato jumped and acted like nothing was wrong.  
  
"Yeah, I guess I studied for the anthro midterm too long yesterday." Yamato lied, getting up and walking into the kitchen. Tai walked back into his room and quickly changed into some street clothes, emerging later to find Yamato munching on some toast.  
  
"That's right, I forgot your midterm was today. How do you think you did? I know Sora was a little worried about it." Tai asked. Yamato choked on his food at the mention of Sora, but shook it off.  
  
"I think I did alright." Yamato answered, drinking some milk and trying not to go back on his promise to Sora and tell Tai right out that she was gone.  
  
"Well I'm heading over to her place to see her. We're going to the park today." Tai said as he grabbed his coat and slipped it on. Yamato stiffened and got up.  
  
"Do you mind if I come along? I mean, I have nothing else to do." Yamato asked.  
  
"I don't see why not." Tai replied, tossing Yamato's coat to him and walking out the door.  
  
'If I can't tell you why she's gone, I can be there for you when you find out she's gone.' Yamato thought to himself as he walked out behind Tai. They walked to the dorm in silence, neither of them having much to say. When they reached Sora's room, Tai unlocked the door and opened it. Yamato followed him in and noticed some stuff was gone, but most of it was still there.  
  
"Sora? Baby where are you?" Tai asked, walking through the dorm and calling his love's name. Yamato wanted to tell him she wasn't there anymore, but held his tongue. Tai walked into the bedroom, then emerged later, his face confused.  
  
"Her things are gone. Where on earth did she go?" Tai asked.  
  
"I don't know. . . Tai this is kind of weird, don't you think?" Yamato replied, walking around the empty dorm room. Tai picked up the note on the table and read it, his hands shaking. Yamato saw his friend's face pale, tears springing to his brown eyes.  
  
"What's it say?" Yamato asked, curious. Tai choked back his tears and read Sora's letter out loud.  
  
"Dearest Tai. . . You are reading this letter because you have just found out I am gone. I'm not coming back so don't wait for me. Things were moving so fast, Tai, and I can't handle it right now. So I'm moving to another college until I am ready for the commitment you want. Don't try and contact me for awhile, Tai. I know you love me, and I love you too. It's just too much too soon, and I can't take it. Please send my things to my father, but don't ask him where I am, because he won't tell you. Always know that I love you, and wait for the day we'll be back together. I know I will be. Yours forever, Sora." Tai read, crying. Yamato put his arm around Tai and looked sadly at the letter, which had tear stains on them, obviously from Sora.  
  
"I don't know what happened. Things were going so well. . . " Tai trailed, letting the note fall onto the table.  
  
"Have faith, Tai. She'll come back, I know it." Yamato said, comforting his friend the best he could.  
  
'She'll come back alright. . . with a heck of a surprise for you. . . ' Yamato thought.  
  
*Okay, that's all for now! Sorry about Sora not telling Tai, but she's just worried about his future! See what happens in the next chapter! Review my fic! Peace!* 


	5. Chapter Five

*Okay, so what in the world could possibly happen next? Tai's devastated, and Sora's alone and pregnant with his child. Will Tai look for Sora, or will he obey her wishes and let her go? How will Sora do on her own with a baby on the way? Read and review to find out!*  
  
~Thanks to the following for reviewing:  
  
Only Hope  
  
Sora got off the bus slowly, gripping the railing so she wouldn't slip on the wet steps. Grabbing her bags from the bus storage section, she walked down the quiet streets of Kyoto, her red hair blowing in the late night air. Her eyes were red and puffy, and she could feel hot tears continue to fall from them as she walked.  
  
'This isn't what my life is supposed to be like. . . this isn't what I'm supposed to become.' Sora thought as she walked down the street toward an apartment complex. Slowly she trudged to the building, walking inside and setting her things down by the intercom. She searched the index of tenants and found the one she was looking for. Sora pushed the call button for an apartment on the bottom floor. A few seconds later a groggy voice answered.  
  
"Who's there?" a female voice asked sleepily. Sora's eyes watered, but she held back tears.  
  
"Mimi, it's Sora. . . can I come in?" Sora asked, looking down the hall toward where her friend Mimi lived. The door opened, and a young woman with light brown hair looked out, confusion written on her pretty face.  
  
"Sora! What on earth are you doing here this late at night? Is something wrong?" Mimi asked as she ushered her friend in, taking note of Sora's tear stained face. Sora sat her things on the floor and started to sob again.  
  
"Everything's wrong!" Sora cried, collapsing to the couch in Mimi's living room miserably. Mimi rushed to her friend and put her arm around Sora's shoulder.  
  
"Talk to me, Sora. Tell me what's going on." Mimi demanded, her brown eyes concerned.  
  
"Well, Tai and I are. . . well, we were together. For almost a month. One night we. . . we had sex. I thought we were okay, but it turns out. . . it turns out I'm pregnant with his baby. I didn't want him to give his life away to take care of me and a baby he probably doesn't even want, so I ran away from the college. And now. . . I'm here with no place to go. . . " Sora explained. Mimi's mouth dropped open as she listened to the story, not believing what she was hearing.  
  
"You're pregnant? Does Tai know?" Mimi cried, getting up and leading Sora into the kitchen, where Mimi prepared some tea for her and her company.  
  
"Only Yamato knows. And that's because he took me to the hospital yesterday when I fainted. He's been sworn to secrecy though, so I'm not worried about Tai finding out." Sora said, choking back more tears at the mention of Tai's name. Mimi poured some tea into Sora's cup and handed it to her. Sora drank the hot liquid, sipping it slowly. For a few moments, neither girl spoke, they just drank their tea and looked at each other. Finally Mimi piped up again.  
  
"Stay here, Sora. We'll get your things from your dorm, and you can live here with me. My mom and dad pay the rent here, so don't worry about that, it's all covered." Mimi insisted. Sora smiled for the first time that day.  
  
"I'd really like that Mimi. Thank you so much for helping me through this." Sora answered, hugging her friend tightly.  
  
"Well, It's really late, and I'm exhausted. You must be too. I actually have a couch that folds out that you can sleep on until we get your bed moved in if you want to sleep there tonight." Mimi offered. Sora nodded sleepily and helped Mimi unroll it and put sheets and blankets on it. Changing into some bedclothes, Sora climbed into bed, calling out her goodnight to Mimi before lying down and closing her eyes.  
  
Tai laid in his bed, his eyes fixed on the ceiling. He hadn't taken Sora's departure very well, and hadn't spoken or gotten back out of bed the entire day. He unfolded his arms from behind his head and sighed loudly. Yamato walked by Tai's room and noticed the misery on Tai's face. He wanted so badly to talk to Tai and reassure him that Sora knew what she was doing, and that things would be alright, but he couldn't without saying too much.  
  
'I'm so sorry, friend. I wish I could help you through this better, I really do. But you've got to have faith in her. She's looking out for you, believe me.' Yamato thought as he walked on down the hall to his room.  
  
'I wonder what she's doing. . . if she's alright. . . if she misses me as much as I miss her.' Tai thought to himself, turning onto his side and looking out his window longingly. For the life of him, Tai could not figure out what could have caused Sora to run from the college. It was all an enigma to him, and somehow he wondered in the back of his mind if Yamato had anything to do with it. He had been acting strange the whole day, including him wanting to go with Tai to Sora's dorm.  
  
'Could there be something between them? Is that why she left school?' Tai thought, confusion written on his brow. He couldn't imagine either of them doing that kind of thing. Tai's eyes grew angry as he thought about not only the pain he would go through knowing his friend was cheating with his girlfriend, but Kari's feelings as well. Yamato would break her heart if she ever found out he was cheating on her.  
  
"There's only one way to find out." Tai muttered as he rose from bed and walked to Yamato's room, where the blonde slept lightly. Tai shook Yamato, who sat up quickly.  
  
"What's the matter, Tai?" Yamato asked, sleepy. Tai looked down at Yamato, wondering if he should really ask his best friend if he had stolen his girlfriend from under him.  
  
"Something's going on. I know it. You're acting funny, and I know it must have something to do with Sora. Now, you either tell me the truth, or I will beat it out of you. Are you cheating on Kari with her? Is she cheating on me?" Tai asked, a slight pang of jealous anger in his voice. Yamato's azure orbs widened in shock when he heard Tai's accusation.  
  
"I would never cheat on Kari. I love her more than you will ever know, Tai! And as for Sora cheating on you, I also know for a fact that she would never do that. She loves you so much, and she'd do anything for you. Trust me." Yamato fired back, taking Tai by surprise. He hadn't expected as much emotion to come from Yamato at one time.  
  
"Well something's wrong, I can tell. Is she sick? Does she need money? I'll do anything just to see her again." Tai pleaded. Yamato felt like he was going to explode as he kept his secret from Tai.  
  
"All I know is that she's gone. To where, I couldn't tell you, but she's not here. Please just trust her, Tai. She knows what she's doing. Sometimes you need to let go of the things you love, and when they come back they're meant to be yours forever." Yamato said, trying to reason with Tai.  
  
"I just miss her." Tai whispered, turning and walking out of the room and leaving Yamato.  
  
'I know. . . ' Yamato thought sadly as he laid back down and pulled the blankets up to his chin, closing his eyes once again.  
  
"Wherever you are, Sora, please know that I love you with all my heart." Tai whispered as he closed his eyes and fell into a fitful sleep.  
  
*Sorry this chapter's a little. . . crappy! I just needed something to fill in the gap a bit! The next chapter is going to be later when Sora's getting ready to have the baby. Yamato slips the secret to Tai! What is he going to do? How is everything with Sora and Mimi going to go? Read and review!*He H 


	6. Chapter Six

*Hi, everyone! I have another chapter here for you! It's been about six months after Sora left college, and things haven't gotten any better for her or Tai. The pregnancy is going bad, and Sora is finding herself wanting Tai around more and more each day. Meanwhile, Tai's at school throwing himself into his work to keep his mind off Sora while Yamato struggles to keep himself from giving the whole secret away. What's going to happen? I'll tell you what you should do to find out. . . you should read!*  
  
Only Hope  
  
Sora woke up quickly and slid out of bed. She rushed to the bathroom and bent over the toilet, nausea crashing over her in waves. She started throwing up, tasting the bile in her mouth. After she finished, Sora rose and looked at her face in the mirror, smirking at the sleepy face staring back. She brushed her teeth, erasing the foul taste from her mouth and memory.  
  
"I didn't think I would have to deal with morning sickness for the whole pregnancy!" Sora complained to herself. She opened the door to the bathroom and came face to face with a very sleepy young man. His black hair was a mess, and his azure eyes were drowsy.  
  
"Morning, Ryan. Did I wake you up?" Sora asked, getting out of the way as Ryan shook his head and proceeded into the bathroom. Smiling to herself again, Sora walked to the kitchen, where Mimi was cooking breakfast.  
  
"Morning!!!" Mimi chirped, tossing a pancake into the air. Sora slid into a chair, putting a hand on her swollen stomach.  
  
"You're in a good mood today. And I see Ryan spent the night again. Just be careful, or you could end up with a watermelon in your belly too!" Sora joked, patting her tummy lightly, smiling as the baby inside jumped and responded. Mimi turned around and poured Sora some juice.  
  
"You are the best birth control for both of us! Ryan can't stand hearing you throwing up, and he doesn't even want to deal with me like that! How is my little nephew today, by the way?" Mimi asked, motioning to her friend's stomach.  
  
"He is just fine. A little restless, but that's not unusual. He's just like his daddy." Sora responded, growing a little distant at the thought of Tai. She worried about him so much, it couldn't be good for her or her baby.  
  
"Speaking of Tai, has Yamato called you this week yet? It's already Thursday, and he usually calls by Monday morning." Mimi said quietly. Sora shook her head, her cinnamon eyes sad.  
  
"No, he hasn't called yet. But I'm sure he will. Yamato's probably really busy with Tai. Last time I knew, he was working two jobs and trying to be a full time student." Sora said quietly. Ryan walked into the kitchen then, taking a seat next to Mimi as the three of them started to eat. Throughout breakfast, Sora couldn't help thinking about Tai, and how he was doing so much to keep busy. She silently wished she could go back to him, but knew that if she did, he would drop everything to support her, and she couldn't risk ruining his life for her mistake. The phone rang, and Sora got up, steadying herself on a chair slightly. She picked up the phone, praying Yamato was on the other end.  
  
"Hello?" Sora asked, crossing her fingers and walking into the other room. She grinned when Yamato's voice chimed in on the other end.  
  
"Hey Sora, how are you doing? How's my nephew?" Yamato asked curiously. He ran a hand through his blonde locks as he stood in a hallway at school, making sure no one was around while he spoke. He had been calling Sora once a week to check up on her and tell her how things were with him and Tai.  
  
"I'm doing okay. I'm still getting sick in the mornings, but it's not as bad. How is Tai?" Sora asked, her voice almost cracking.  
  
"He's doing alright. He hasn't stopped working since you left. I think he's going to work himself to death soon. I mean, his mood has improved, but all he does is go to work and school. He's completely withdrawn himself from society. But don't worry, he's just trying to keep you off his mind. Otherwise, I don't think he could get through school. He thinks about you when he dreams, I can hear him calling your name some nights." Yamato replied. Tears slid down Sora's eyes as she stifled a sob.  
  
"I've been thinking of him too. In fact, I think about him every second of every day. I miss him terribly, Yamato. I would give anything to see him, but if I do, I know his life will end. He'll drop out of school for me and I can't make him do that. This is the best thing for us, I know it." Sora stated. She heard Yamato sigh on the other end of the phone.  
  
"Whatever you say, Sora. Just know I'm behind you. You know Mimi's there for you too. I have to go now, but I'll call you next week." Yamato whispered as a girl walked by him.  
  
"Alright, I'll talk to you later." Sora replied, hanging up the phone. Mimi walked out of her room, dressed for work.  
  
"Hey, Sora I have to go to work this morning, but Ryan's going to hang out here with you, if that's okay." Mimi said, motioning to Ryan, who was still a little groggy.  
  
"That's fine with me. I'll have someone to talk to then." Sora joked, smiling at Mimi's boyfriend, who yawned loudly. Mimi giggled and walked out the door, leaving the two young adults alone.  
  
Tai shuffled papers around quickly, looking for something amongst them. He found what he was looking for and held it up triumphantly. Stuffing it into his backpack with his work uniform, he jogged out of the apartment toward the school. The brunette never stopped anymore, he just kept on moving. Whenever he stopped doing something, his thoughts would go to Sora. He had accepted the fact that she wasn't cheating on him with Yamato, but that there was something else going on. He simply couldn't imagine what could make Sora run off like she did. Stopping at a small skate shop close to school, Tai walked behind the counter and began his day.  
  
Sora got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around herself, smirking as she realized her towel was getting too small to cover her up all the way. Changing into a pair of maternity jeans and a cute pink baby tee, she walked out to the living room where Ryan was sitting on the couch flipping through the channels.  
  
"I'm going to finish the dishes, then do you want to go to the grocery with me?" Sora asked.  
  
"Sure. Let me help you with those dishes though." Ryan offered, following her into the kitchen. The two of them washed and dried everything, putting them away neatly. Feeling tired, Sora slumped into a chair, Ryan following suit.  
  
"You sure do get tired easily, Sora. Do you want to wait to go to the grocery?" Ryan asked, slightly worried. His sister had never had so much trouble with energy when she was pregnant, and Sora's constant sleepiness troubled him. Sora shook her head and smiled weakly.  
  
"I'm just a bit tired, that's all. I'm ready, let's go now. I'll take a nap later." Sora insisted. She started to stand up, but felt numbness wash over her. Her eyes darkened as she fainted to the ground.  
  
"Sora!" Ryan cried as he leapt out of his seat and went to his friend. He picked up the phone and called an ambulance to the apartment, then dialed Yamato's cell phone.  
  
"Hello?" Yamato asked, his voice hushed as if he were in class.  
  
"Yamato, this is Ryan, Mimi's boyfriend. Sora's fainted, and I called an ambulance. I think you should bring Tai to Kyoto General as soon as you can." Ryan said into his phone. For a moment, Yamato didn't say anything, but Ryan could hear books shuffling.  
  
"We'll be there directly. I'll get some plane tickets and get Tai. . . " Yamato rambled, hanging up the phone. Ryan hung up the phone and held Sora in his arms.  
  
"Hang in there, Sora. I'm getting help for you soon." Ryan mumbled worriedly. He dialed Mimi on his cell phone and explained the situation to her.  
  
"I'll be waiting for you two. Is she awake?" Mimi asked.  
  
"No, she's fainted, and I can't get her to wake up. The EMT's are here, so I'm gonna go. I'll see you in a little while." Ryan said as he hung up the phone and helped the EMT's put Sora onto a stretcher and wheel her out to the ambulance.  
  
Tai was putting some skate wheels on a shelf when Yamato burst through the door of the skate shop, plane tickets in hand. Tai turned around and faced his friend, a look of confusion on his young face.  
  
"We need to go, Tai it's important. I've packed you a bag and got you a plane ticket. Let's go." Yamato gushed, his eyes wide with fear.  
  
"What are you talking about? Where are we going? What's wrong, Yamato? Is Kari sick?" Tai asked, becoming worried himself. Yamato hadn't been acting right for the longest time, which made him wonder if there was something he didn't know going on with him.  
  
"It's Sora. I can't explain right now, but I will on the plane. Now come on." Yamato cried, tears threatening to spring from his eyes. Tai dropped the skate wheels and ran out the door, Yamato following close behind.  
  
After the two got on the plane, Yamato began to unravel the story to Tai, who listened quietly, not saying a word. He ran his hands through his brown hair with frustration as he listened, the information almost too much to handle all at once.  
  
"How could she not tell me she was pregnant with our baby?" Tai whispered in shock as he stared at the seat in front of him.  
  
"She didn't want you to give up school. She knows how much your future means to you. She thought she would ruin it." Yamato replied, putting a hand on Tai's shoulder. Tai pulled away from Yamato.  
  
"You knew this whole time? You spoke to her every week for six months and let me suffer alone? How could you do this to me? I was dying on the inside and you kept information about the one thing I cared about from me!" Tai cried, his voice rising. Some passengers looked over at the two boys nervously.  
  
"Tai, keep it down, you're upsetting the other passengers. We'll be in Kyoto soon, and you and Sora can patch things up and work things out." Yamato offered to the brunette, who looked at Yamato with cold hard eyes.  
  
"I don't know if I can forgive you right now for letting me suffer like I have been these past few months. All those nights you told me things would look up, I believed you. All those nights you knew in the back of your mind about something that would take every sadness out of my soul, and you kept it from me. Just. . . just leave me alone, okay?" Tai shot back, his voice filled with animosity toward his best friend. Yamato's eyes grew wide as he realized the sincerity coming from Tai, and he turned his face away, looking out the window of the plane sadly. Tai crossed his arms and slumped into the seat, waiting for the flight to end so he could get to Sora and get away from his so-called best friend.  
  
In the hospital, Sora's eyes fluttered slightly, and opened wide. Mimi was up on her feet in a split second, taking Sora's hand in hers. Ryan also got up and stood behind Mimi, a concerned look on his youthful face. Moaning, Sora tried to sit up, but found herself incredibly weak. She could barely keep her light brown eyes open, and felt tingly all over.  
  
"Mimi. . . how did I get to the hospital? Is my baby alright?" Sora whispered, touching the mound under the blankets tenderly.  
  
"You collapsed in the kitchen, and Ryan brought you here. He was pretty heroic, if I might say so myself. The doctor says you have an illness that's sapping your energy, and they want to keep you here for a few days for observation." Mimi answered, reaching a hand up and touching her shoulder where Ryan placed his hand lightly.  
  
"Is the baby alright?" Sora asked, her voice growing panicky. Ryan nodded softly and smiled.  
  
"He's fine, the illness isn't harming him at all, apparently. The combination of you being sick and pregnant is what made you faint. Otherwise you would have been. . . well, just sick." Ryan said, a lopsided smile on his face as he joked.  
  
"I'm just glad my baby's alright." Sora said quietly, her energy still low.  
  
"Don't you mean our baby?" Tai added, causing the trio at the bed to jump and look at the visitor in shock. Sora's eyes widened as tears sprang forth from them.  
  
"Tai?!" she cried as she lost consciousness again.  
  
*I guess I'll leave it there for now, review this please, and I'm so sorry if it's awful!!* 


	7. Chapter Seven

*Yikes! Things keep getting worse and worse. . . or could they be getting better? You decide as you read on. I'm warning you, there might be a few curses in this chapter, and a fight or two. You never know with me!*  
  
Only Hope  
  
Tai walked into the small hospital room, his face dark and angry. Ryan walked up to him as Mimi looked on, speechless. How had he found out that Sora was even in the hospital? Was he furious, or was he just hurt? Ryan stuck out his hand to Tai, who looked at him with unchanging features.  
  
"You must be Tai. I'm Ryan, Mimi's boyfriend. We've been caring for Sora for the past few months." Ryan greeted Tai, but Tai slapped Ryan's hand out of his way, moving toward Mimi without a word being said.  
  
"You. . . you're my friend, and you kept Sora from me. What kind of friend are you?" Tai muttered, looking at his love, and for a moment fighting tears.  
  
"Tai, I-" Mimi started, but Tai put his hand up. He had enough of people protecting him, and he just wanted to hold Sora and tell her everything was alright. He'd been wanting to talk to her for months, but couldn't find her anywhere, no matter how he tried.  
  
"No. Do you know how I have tortured myself trying to keep her out of my head? Can you imagine the countless nights I cried into my pillow for her? Could you imagine if Ryan here had to do that? It's hell, believe me. And I wouldn't keep you in it. So why would you and that bastard Yamato do it to me?" Tai asked, his brown eyes blazing with anger. Mimi stiffened as Tai swore. She'd never heard him say anything like that before, especially about Yamato. She looked to the door where Yamato was then standing, his blue eyes full of sadness.  
  
"Um, Tai, I think maybe you should take it easy on them. They were just trying to-" Ryan started, but was interrupted by Tai swinging his fist and punching the young man in the face, causing Mimi to scream and Yamato to run into the room. Ryan stumbled backward, holding his bleeding nose gingerly. Tai turned around and punched Yamato, causing him to stumble backward into Ryan. Mimi cried out in shock as Tai picked up Yamato roughly and punched him in the stomach.  
  
"Friends don't hurt friends. Since you hurt me, I want to hurt you. I could never inflict enough damage to equal my pain, though. But I can try." Tai hissed, raising his fist again. Yamato cringed, awaiting the blow. He couldn't hit Tai, no matter how much he wanted to. He understood Tai's position in a way, although he didn't agree with the method Tai used to deal with it.  
  
"Tai! Stop it, Tai! For the love of all that is good and holy, stop!" Sora cried, using all her strength to yell at her boyfriend. Tai dropped Yamato like a ton of bricks and rushed to Sora, who had a look of complete horror on her pretty face.  
  
"God, Sora. . . . baby I missed you. Why didn't you tell me about the baby? Why did you leave?" Tai asked, taking Sora's hand into his. Sora pulled her hand from Tai's grip and frowned.  
  
"I had to leave. I didn't want you to drop out of school. That's not what I am concerned about now, though. What happened to you?! The Tai Kamiya I know would never hit anyone, let alone his best friend and a perfect stranger!" Sora said, her voice tired.  
  
"They kept this whole thing from me, let me suffer for six months! Bastards. . . . all three of you!" Tai spat at the trio in the corner. Mimi had a cold washcloth on Ryan's nose, which was still bleeding, and Yamato was holding his side where Tai had hit him. A large bruise was starting to show under one of Yamato's ocean blue eyes. Sora began to cry, redirecting Tai's attention.  
  
"Baby, what's wrong? I'm here now, and I have you back. . . nothing could be wrong." Tai soothed, touching Sora's face with his fingers.  
  
"No, Tai. I can't have you while you're like this. I love you so much, and I want you to know that you aren't the only one tortured here. I cried myself to sleep every night thinking of you! And Yamato, the friend you have successfully beat up, has been holding my secret in all this time to help me. Mimi and Ryan have given up a part of their privacy for me, and the thanks you give them are in your fists. I can't have you around me right now, especially since the pregnancy isn't going well as it is. I don't need the stress. Take a few days to cool off, Tai. For me, and for our son." Sora pleaded, her eyes filled with tears, which spilled out onto her cheeks. Tai softened noticeably, and collapsed onto the floor beside his love.  
  
"Oh God. . . I've been so selfish. All I can think of is my emotions, when you all have gone through more emotionally than I could in a year. I don't want to miss another day of this pregnancy, Sora. I understand now that you gave up your future for the time being, and you didn't want me to do the same. And Yamato. . . I am so sorry for being such an asshole to you. I didn't know you were holding so much under you. Mimi. . . Ryan. . . I'm sorry for blaming you for Sora not being here with me. I would love to get to know you a lot better, Ryan. That is, if you'll forgive me. I was just so frustrated, and it all came out in a matter of seconds. . . " Tai said, putting his hands in his hair. Sora struggled to sit up, and hugged her love, who hugged her back tightly. For a moment, the couple embraced, sobbing audibly.  
  
"I forgive you, Tai. I know how hard things were for you." Yamato piped in several moments later. Ryan extended his hand out to Tai again, and he accepted it, apologizing a second time. Sora smiled and slumped back into bed, a satisfied smile crossing her exhausted face.  
  
"Sora, I want to stay with you while you're here. Can I do that?" Tai asked, sitting at Sora bedside again. Sora nodded weakly, and said goodbye as Yamato, Ryan and Mimi all left the newly reunited couple alone. Tai kissed Sora's lips gently, and felt Sora tremble as she kissed him back. His face grew wet as tears from Sora's face dripped onto his.  
  
"Oh, Tai, I've been wanting you to hold me for so long! I missed you so very much!" Sora cried as Tai climbed into bed beside her, taking her into his arms and holding her protectively.  
  
"Don't you worry now, everything's going to be alright. Nothing in this world is going to take me away from you again, I promise. We're going to get through this pregnancy together. You and me, and our son." Tai whispered, comforting Sora immensely. She finally felt content and stress free, which she could feel was good for the baby. Tai touched Sora's belly, and smiled as he felt a slight movement within.  
  
"That is just so. . . so. . . awesome. Have you been thinking of any names?" Tai asked, looking into Sora's sleepy eyes as she struggled to stay awake.  
  
"Yea, I thought of a boy name as soon as I learned he was. . . .well, a he. I love Matthew Wyatt, what do you think?" Sora replied, putting her hand over Tai's. Tai nodded, smiling broadly.  
  
"Matthew Wyatt it is. I think it's a great name. Now I want you to get some rest. You're much too exhausted to be talking all the time." Tai commanded, playing with Sora's hair until she fell into a peaceful sleep. Tai soon fell asleep with her, holding her from behind, his hands resting on her swollen stomach. Sora's doctor walked in to find the couple sleeping soundly, then turned around to leave.  
  
'They can wait until tomorrow to hear the good news. . . ' the doctor thought to himself as he walked away.  
  
*Uh oh. . . more good news? Yea, when I said fights, I meant. . . well, those weren't fights. And the swearing. . .I couldn't bring myself to swear at Yamato!!! I tried though, so gimme some credit! Anyway, review me please!!* 


	8. Chapter Eight

*Another chapter here for all to read! I hope you're enjoying this fic, and I hope you all don't hate it! *Smiles* I have been thinking about starting another fic soon, but I don't know exactly what it's going to be about. It will be Mimato, though for all the fans of that couple. Lata!*  
  
Only Hope  
  
The next morning found Tai still sleeping in Sora's hospital bed, his arms wrapped protectively around her, almost as if afraid to let go. The sunlight began to make its way toward Tai's sleeping face as the morning wore on. Finally, around ten in the morning, the sun found Tai's face and awoke the young man. He stretched, trying not to move Sora around too much. He didn't want her to wake up until she was ready, she needed as much rest as possible. Tai looked down at his girlfriend with soft chocolate eyes. He had dreamed of the day he would have her back, and now not only did he have his Sora, but he had something wonderful they had made together to care for. He very gently touched Sora's slightly swollen stomach and grinned as the baby inside moved around in response.  
  
"Hey Matthew, this is your daddy. I'm sorry I missed the first few months of your life, but it was for the best. Mommy knew what was best for all three of us, and I want you to know that I am not going to miss a single bit of your life from now on. I love you and your mommy so much. . . I can't imagine not seeing you two ever." Tai whispered to Sora's stomach as he kept his hand lightly on top of it. He felt his son move around very lightly and smiled again.  
  
"He's been at it all morning." Sora said, startling Tai. He looked up at Sora, who smiled down at him lovingly. To Tai she looked like an angel, the sunlight framing her shape and giving her a yellow glow. Her fiery hair was up in a messy ponytail, but still Sora looked beautiful. Tai leaned up and gently kissed his girlfriend, who kissed him back softly. They were interrupted by the sound of a door opening, and a doctor walking in with a clipboard. Tai got out of the bed and took a seat in a chair, his face slightly red.  
  
"Hello, Ms. Takenouchi, Mr. Kamiya. My name is Doctor Mendoza, and I have some good news about the pregnancy." The doctor said, looking down at the clipboard in his hands.  
  
"That's alright, doctor, we already know we're having a little boy. But thank you for letting us know." Sora said, smiling and patting her stomach lightly. The doctor chuckled and walked over to Tai and Sora.  
  
"The good news is that you're having a boy and a girl. You're having twins. Congratulations, you two. You're going to have your hands full!" Doctor Mendoza replied, shaking a shocked Tai's hand before turning to walk away. He turned around and saw the two young people staring at him in utter and complete shock.  
  
"I almost forgot, you can go in about fifteen minutes if you're feeling up to it, Ms. Takenouchi." The doctor added before walking out of the room and leaving Tai and Sora to digest what they had just heard. Tai turned to Sora, who looked like a bomb had been dropped on her.  
  
"Oh my God, Sora. . . . we're having two babies! We're having two babies. . . . AT THE SAME TIME!" Tai cried, leaping into the air and hugging Sora, who smiled and laughed nervously.  
  
"Twins. . . . two babies. . . . Tai, what are we going to do? It was going to be hard to care for one baby while in college, but two? That's two times the feedings, twice the diapers too." Sora said, her eyes set on the wall ahead of her.  
  
"Woah, we can do this. You and I are strong! Look at how we made it through six months of separation without contact! We can raise two kids and get through school, it'll just take a little more time than usual. I am willing to make the sacrifice." Tai coaxed, reassuring Sora's weary mind. She smiled and got out of bed, changing into the clothes Mimi had brought the night before.  
  
"What should we name our little girl, Tai? We've got Matthew Wyatt, what would you like to name our daughter?" Sora mused, putting on a baggy t- shirt and grinning at Tai, who beamed with pride.  
  
"Well, I have always been partial to Anastasia Reece. Matthew Wyatt and Anastasia Reece. I like it!" Tai declared, hugging onto Sora and looking at her stomach.  
  
"I think she likes it, apparently they're both kicking around a little." Sora giggled, kissing Tai's lips and smiling at him as he grinned at her.  
  
Tai and Sora went back to Mimi and Ryan's apartment, where Yamato had spent the night the previous night. Kari had arrived a couple hours prior to Tai and Sora's arrival, and she beamed over Sora happily.  
  
"You all haven't heard the good news!" Tai cried, taking Sora's hand and grinning down at her. He had found himself grinning like a fool all day long, every time he looked at Sora or thought of the babies inside her. He was constantly walking around with a goofy smile pasted on his face.  
  
"We're having twins! A boy and a girl!" Sora announced, eliciting cries of shock and joy from everyone else in the room. Ryan commented that he knew all along; no pregnant woman he knew ate that much food in one sitting. Sora laughed and gushed about how happy she was to Mimi and Kari as they all moved into the kitchen, leaving the guys in the living room.  
  
"Wow, Tai twins! This is going to be a very interesting semester coming up! Sora should be having the babies. . . in late June? That's right after classes end for us! This is going to be a heck of a summer." Yamato commented, patting his friend on the back, his blue eyes sparkling. The three guys heard a shriek from the kitchen, and Sora came out, dragging Kari along behind her. She walked up to Tai and handed Kari's hand to him, and he stared at the little tiny ring on her left finger.  
  
"Tai!! Kari and Yamato!" Sora exploded, her face filled with pure and utter happiness. Tai stared at Kari, who smiled sheepishly and walked to Yamato, who also smiled shyly and held her hand.  
  
"We're thinking about getting married after she's done with college. So, the twins should be about five by then. What do you say, Tai?" Yamato asked, looking through a blackened eye at his best friend, who stared at him with a shocked look on his face.  
  
"I'll be twenty one, Tai. Yama will be twenty four. It's a long engagement too. Are you okay?" Kari asked. Tai nodded, trying to understand his sixteen year old sister's intentions.  
  
"Well, if you think that's what you want, I couldn't be happier. Just don't even think about hurting her, Yamato or I will put the hurt on you!" Tai joked. The party continued after that point, the six of them celebrating Sora and Tai's impending parenthood, and Yamato and Kari's future marriage.  
  
~Two months later~  
  
Before Tai knew it, eight weeks had flown by. He and Yamato had moved Sora into their apartment back in Tokyo right after the hospital stay in Kyoto. The two young men took great steps to assure Sora's comfort as she was put on bedrest five weeks later. Yamato and Tai got used to all night study sessions and midnight runs to the grocery for pickles and chocolate ice cream. The apartment slowly started filling up with baby accessories, like a two seated stroller, car seats, high chairs, and a mountain of other little things. Yamato was constantly doting on Sora's very swollen stomach, calling himself "Uncle Yama" and making baby sounds at the babies inside, who responded by kicking Yamato's hand whenever he touched Sora's stomach.  
  
Amid all the chaos of Sora's pregnancy, there were jobs and school, which the boys worked out so at least one of them were around Sora all day long in case anything happened. Finals week was approaching, and the exam schedule was posted for the students the week before. Tai walked into the apartment after work one night and found Sora on the sofa, her feet propped up by three pillows. Yamato was making dinner in the kitchen.  
  
"Hello, beautiful." Tai said, kissing Sora's forehead. Sora smiled weakly and struggled to sit up. Tai stopped her and made her lie down again.  
  
"I wish you two would let me get up once and awhile. I don't think these two are going to come within the next. . . .ten minutes. I want to help Yamato cook, and clean a little. I feel like a sloth when I don't help out with anything!" Sora protested. Tai shook his head and smiled.  
  
"You are not a sloth. We want you as healthy as you can be. That means bedrest in your case, and neither of us are going to put you through anything to hurt you or the babies. We want to bend over backward for you, isn't that right, Yamato?" Tai responded.  
  
"Absolutely! Nothing is happening to you or those little ones while Uncle Yama is here!" Yamato yelled from the kitchen, making Tai and Sora laugh.  
  
"I'm so glad you two are here. I don't think I could make it without you guys, especially you, Tai. I love you so much, and I am so excited to be a parent with you." Sora said, tenderly kissing Tai's cheek. Tai smiled warmly, then kissed Sora's forehead before getting up and walking to the kitchen to see if Yamato had gotten his schedule for finals yet.  
  
"I have one Monday at ten, two Tuesday at one and one thirty, and one more on Friday at eight. What about you, Tai?" Yamato said, sitting down and looking over his schedule with Tai to figure out a schedule for the week.  
  
Mine are all different except the Friday exam. Do you think she'll be okay if we leave her for an hour?" Tai asked quietly.  
  
"I will be just fine! I still have a month left until I have the kids, so we're golden! I'm not worried at all!" Sora called. Tai and Yamato shrugged, not understanding how a person could have such good hearing.  
  
"She's right. One hour won't hurt us. We do have a whole month before Anastasia and Matthew are due." Tai said, his brow furrowed. For some reason, the whole situation didn't sit well with him, but he figured Sora would know.  
  
"Yea, and doesn't Sora have the whole maternal instinct?" Yamato whispered.  
  
"I heard that Yamato!" Sora called, making Yamato gesture wildly.  
  
"See?? That's freaking weird!!" Yamato cried, making Tai and Sora laugh. Tai walked back into the living room and studied with Sora before going to bed. It was going to be a long, rough week for him.  
  
*Okay, this is it for this chapter, sorry it's short, I am a very tired little person! Anyway, I will update soon!* 


	9. Chapter Nine

*Alright people, I have for you another chapter! Did you all like how I posted six chapters on the net?! Yea, I definitely had them done for some time, and last night when writing the eighth chapter, I decided to make one huge post, so I hope everyone who read enjoyed, even if they didn't review! Now I am writing again before school starts, and if you didn't notice, my name changed. I hated the nice little 4 they stuck on the end of my name! Pbttttt!!!*  
  
Only Hope  
  
Monday started out like any other day for Yamato, Tai and Sora. Sora stayed in bed while the boys went about getting ready for their day. While Tai was taking his finals, Yamato was with Sora, talking to her and joking around with her. They were sitting on Sora and Tai's bed, folding baby clothes that Mimi had sent from Kyoto a few days prior, when Yamato looked over at Sora, his blue eyes intense and for the first time, a bit concerned.  
  
"Sora, can I ask you something?" Yamato said as he folded a tiny little blue jumper. Sora noticed the seriousness that had taken over her friend and nodded.  
  
"How did you know you and Tai could make it? How did you know that he would still love you after you left? If it were me and Kari, I'm not so sure I would have as much faith as you two did." Yamato said, folding a tiny little pair of socks next, laying them amongst the other little things on the bed. Sora's eyes softened a bit as she felt emotion well up into her.  
  
"I don't know, Yamato. I just knew that I had to get away to prevent his future from ending. I knew he loved me, Tai would never say something like that just to make me happy. When he told me that, I knew it was real, and that he was sincere. So when I was gone, I trusted that he loved me, and would wait for me to come back. And he did, even after the torment I put him through. Why are you asking me this, Yamato?" Sora answered, putting down a small hat and looking at Yamato with confused cinnamon eyes.  
  
"Well, I was thinking about it, and I have decided that you and Tai are meant for each other, that's why you both knew in the back of your minds that you would see each other again. That's where the trust lies with you two. I just don't know if I could handle it if Kari just up and left one day with no word. I would go mad with grief for too long. I love her with all my heart and soul, and I guess I'm scared she's going to walk away with someone else before we are married, and that would destroy me utterly." Yamato burst, surprising Sora.  
  
"I know you love her, Yamato. And she loves you very much too. You have to have faith, no matter how many miles are between you right now, or when she goes to college. You have to do everything in your power to make it known that she is the one for you. With me and Tai, that was the simplest thing. Never go a day without telling Kari you love her. It will not only give her the reassurance you want her to have, but it will give both of you the faith and hope that I had when I was away from Tai. Never forget how much she loves you, and how much you love her." Sora said, picking up more little things and folding them delicately. Yamato nodded, then looked at Sora again, this time taking her in completely. She was still a beautiful girl, even at eight months of pregnancy. In fact, Sora was one of those women who just looked good pregnant.  
  
"Ow! These two must be having a fight or something, because they haven't stopped moving around for about fifteen minutes!" Sora remarked, touching her stomach gingerly and watching as one of her babies pressed against her tummy.  
  
"May I?" Yamato asked timidly, his blue eyes filled with wonder. Sora nodded, and Yamato very lightly touched Sora's very big belly. Seconds later, he jerked his hand back and grinned.  
  
"One of them kicked me!" Yamato cried, his eyes now wide with fascination.  
  
"It was probably Matthew. He's a kicker, like Tai. Anastasia is much more subdued unless her brother starts picking on her." Sora laughed.  
  
"How can you tell them apart?" Yamato asked, now very interested.  
  
"Well, in the ultrasounds, Matthew is a bit bigger than Anastasia. And Ana usually only moves around a lot when Matthew is messing with her, which is not that often. She's much more calm in there than her brother, who must be part Ringling brother or something, I swear!" Sora joked, making Yamato laugh as well. The door opened, and Tai came into the bedroom, his eyes tired, but triumphant.  
  
"Alright, Yamato, your turn. Good luck!" Tai said as Yamato grabbed his backpack and walked out after saying goodbye to everyone.  
  
"So how are things with you, love?" Tai asked as he sat where Yamato was. Sora smiled and kissed Tai's lips tenderly.  
  
"Things are fine. I think your son is picking on our daughter again, but other than that, things are fine. Yamato was helping me with these clothes Mimi sent us. She must have bought an entire baby department!" Sora remarked, motioning to the folded mountain beside her. Tai smirked and nodded, knowing his friend would send a million things.  
  
"I missed you this morning." Sora said as she made room for Tai to sit behind her. He wrapped his arms around Sora, right above her stomach and leaned her back against his chest. Sora rested her head on Tai's shoulder as he kissed her temple. For the first time since the twins had woken up, they remained calm inside Sora.  
  
"They're not moving around so much anymore." Sora whispered. Tai touched the mound of flesh and smiled.  
  
"They know daddy's home and we're ready for a nap." Tai said, kissing Sora again, this time on the lips. They kissed for a few moments, then cuddled close to each other and let sleep take over.  
  
The rest of the week went by without incident, and finally it was Friday. Tai nervously fumbled with his backpack as he and Yamato prepared to leave Sora for the first time alone. Sora had been reassuring the two young men that she would be fine, and laughed to herself as she realized what mother hens her boyfriend and Yamato had become. Tai walked into the bedroom where Sora was lying, reading a parenting magazine. He bent down and kissed her forehead lightly, making her look up at him with big cinnamon eyes. She smiled, and kissed him again.  
  
"I will be just fine. You guys will only be gone an hour at best. These two are still sleeping at noon so I don't think they're going to give me much trouble." Sora said, looking at her stomach and smiling up at Tai once again, who grinned back at her. Yamato poked his head into the bedroom and motioned for Tai to come with him.  
  
"We'll be right back Sora. No going into labor or anything while we're gone!" Yamato instructed. Sora gave Yamato a salute, and kissed Tai once again before he and Yamato left the apartment. Sora sighed and looked out the window toward the sky, which was dark, the clouds low and billowy.  
  
"Great, a thunderstorm, just what I need. I hate those things." Sora remarked to herself as she turned back to her magazine.  
  
Later in the afternoon, Sora was shaken as a loud clap of thunder shook the house. She looked out the window again to see the sky had not only gotten worse, it had turned a very frightening shade of green. Knowing that was not a good sign, Sora struggled out of bed and walked toward the window. The rain was pounding everything outside, and suddenly Sora heard hail falling down on the roof and windows of the apartment. A loud siren went off, and Sora became terrified as she saw a finger of clouds dip toward the earth.  
  
Inside the exam hall, Tai and Yamato were working hard on their exams when a siren went off inside the college. Everyone leapt from their seats and made a mad dash for the shelter at the end of the hall. Yamato turned to see Tai running the other way, toward the apartment. He chased after Tai and tackled him, wrestling to the ground.  
  
"What are you doing?!" Tai shouted over the roar of wind that had approached the building.  
  
"If you go out there, you will die!" Yamato screamed, hauling Tai up onto his feet and running with him to the shelter, where the professor was still holding the door for them. They helped the old man close the door and went to the corner of the room, where they hunkered down. Tai was shaking with fear and worry about Sora. Tears fell from his dark eyes as he prayed for her safety and the safety of their children.  
  
"They're alright. Sora is strong, and she will be alright. I know it. Don't worry, Tai." Yamato reassured his friend, who was staring at his knees, a ruined look on his face.  
  
"I should be there with her. I left her alone, and now she might be dead." Tai whispered. Yamato took Tai's shoulders and shook them violently. He stared into Tai's distant eyes with icy azure eyes and shouted at him.  
  
"If you would have gone out there, you would have been killed, and Sora would have to raise those babies alone! There was no option!" Yamato yelled. Tai softened, and nodded. Yamato was right. The only thing he could do was pray for his love and his children.  
  
The apartment was gone. There was nothing left but a pile of rubble. Little baby things were scattered in trees left standing for as far as the eye could see. Immediately after the tornado had ripped through the campus, people began digging out injured students, searching for loved ones in a frenzy. Three men ran to Tai and Yamato's apartment and began pulling some people out from the stone and wood. One man was walking over a pile when he spied a small hand poking out of the rubble.  
  
"Over here! I found another survivor!" he yelled, calling the other two men over to him and digging through the pieces of house. The three of them gasped and worked faster after they discovered the young woman, barely breathing and pregnant, lying in the aftermath.  
  
*That's all for now, I have to go get ready for work! Sorry for the cliffhanger, but that's life! Have a great day!* 


	10. Chapter Ten

*Chapter ten?? Holy cow, I write fast. . . . and badly! But I know at least eight people have read this thing! Who knows who else has read it, liked it, but remained silent!? And the people who hated it to pieces, but didn't say anything so I could try and fix it!? Aww the possibilities! Anyway, I am a bit hyper right now, so bear with me. This is going to be a good chapter I hope.*  
  
Only Hope  
  
Tai and Yamato opened the door to the shelter they had gone into minutes before. The tornado had ripped through the area, leaving a huge area of flattened homes and businesses behind its path. Half of the building Tai and Yamato were inside was ripped off, pieces of it littering the ground around them. Yamato stepped out into the windy outdoors that was once their school and turned to Tai with frightened cobalt eyes. His blonde hair was moving slightly in the wind as a light rain fell from the black clouds above them. Tai stared in amazement at the damage, at the injured people walking the streets, finding loved ones and picking up items they once called theirs.  
  
"Tai. . . .we have to get home!" Yamato cried, panicking. Tai just walked past his best friend, his eyes on the sky. He'd never seen anything so violent and deadly in his life, and to be honest, he was scared to death. Yamato put a hand on Tai's shoulders, shaking him out of the shock he was in. He immediately ran with Yamato all the way to where their apartment was. When they were within sight of the building's location, they stopped dead in their tracks and stared, not believing what they were seeing.  
  
"Oh my God. . . . SORA!" Tai yelled, sprinting toward the flattened apartment, Yamato running fast behind, taking off his white button down shirt and preparing for the worst. Tai dropped to his knees and dug into the rubble, desperately searching for his love. Yamato shredded his shirt into bandages and knelt down with Tai, ripping through the debris and feeling hot tears roll down his face. Tai was sobbing, his body shaking with fear and pain at the same time.  
  
"Tai! Oh they've searched here already, there's a note on this sign! There were eight survivors taken to the hospital, and. . . .and one dead." Yamato said, his voice losing volume at the end of the sentence. Tai stood up and ran a dirty hand through his hair with frustration.  
  
"Come on, let's go." Yamato said quietly, leading Tai down the messy street, weaving through throngs of people salvaging anything they could. Along the way, Yamato put an arm around Tai's shoulder, and Tai put his arm around Yamato's also.  
  
"They're okay, I can feel it. I just know it." Tai kept saying as they walked.  
  
"Just have faith, keep hoping. We can only hope." Yamato replied, walking along with Tai and praying in his head that Sora and the babies were alright.  
  
After an hour of walking, Yamato and Tai made it to the hospital, which was teeming with people being treated for injuries ranging from cuts to broken bones. Tai felt like he had cheated injury, as he and Yamato were unscathed by the deadly storm. Yamato, now clad in only a white undershirt, walked over to a doctor as Tai approached a weary looking nurse.  
  
"Please excuse me, I know you are very busy, but I am looking for someone. She's about nineteen, red hair, brown eyes, and she's pregnant with twins. Have you seen her?" Tai asked. Yamato walked back to Tai with a forlorn look that told him he hadn't found Sora. The nurse looked at the boys, then nodded her head.  
  
"She was brought in about two hours ago, barely alive. We had to take the babies by cesarean. She wasn't stable enough to keep them." The nurse replied, applying a bandage to a small child's cut arm. Tai began to sob, and Yamato stepped up.  
  
"This is her. . . . her husband, and he is concerned for his family. What more can you tell us?" Yamato asked, his eyes filled with concern.  
  
"Both babies are healthy and safe. The little girl was first at three pounds eight ounces, and then the little boy at almost five pounds. They're very beautiful babies, sir. Your wife is in room 520, up five floors, take a left." Tai was gone before the nurse could say anything else. Yamato bowed politely before running after Tai.  
  
"Sora!" Tai flung open the door to the room, where Sora was lying. Tears stained her pretty face. Tai looked at Sora in shock; she looked awful. Her face had several abrasions on it, and her right arm was in a cast. She looked very tiny in the big bed, her belly missing. Bruises were scattered about her arms and neck. Yamato sucked in a breath as Tai ran to the bed and knelt down, taking a small hand in his and kissing it gingerly. Sora stirred and looked over at Tai, her eyes full of pain.  
  
"The babies. . . .they're gone. . . " Sora sobbed, her voice weak and hoarse.  
  
"They're okay, Yamato's going to go check on them, aren't you?" Tai asked. Yamato nodded and was out the door a second later.  
  
"I couldn't get away quick enough, Tai. . . there was so much noise, and then. . . . nothing. Everything was blown away, and I fell down. . . last thing I remember was this horrible sound. . . like a roar. I thought I would never see you again, and I was so frightened. I feel. . . .so empty." Sora said, crying harder.  
  
"I wanted to go to you, but Yamato stopped me. If he hadn't, I would have been killed for sure. I was so afraid you were dead. . . I don't know what I would have done if I couldn't see you ever again. I love you too much not to have you in my life forever, and I want you to be my wife as soon as you are better. I can't see life without you in it." Tai gushed, touching Sora's swollen face tenderly. Sora sobbed harder, then smiled.  
  
"I will, Tai. I promise you I will. The doctor said I will recover in a couple of weeks. After that I want to be your wife, and the mother of your children. I love you Tai." Sora whispered weakly. Yamato arrived in the room, followed by the nurse who had directed Tai to Sora. Each of them had a baby in their arms, Yamato holding Anastasia as if she were made of porcelain. He had a look of sheer terror on his face as he told Tai to take his daughter.  
  
"I am SO not ready to handle something that tiny. That was the second most terrifying thing I have dealt with today." Yamato said, letting Tai take the little baby. The nurse handed Sora her son, and walked out of the room.  
  
"You know what's strange? They each look just like you two. Matthew is a spitting image of Tai, and Anastasia looks just like you, Sora." Yamato commented, sitting next to Tai, who was sitting on the bed next to Sora so she could see her daughter. Yamato was right, Matthew had dark brown hair and big chocolate eyes like his father, but had a light skin tone like Sora. Anastasia had Tai's skin tone, fire red hair, and round cinnamon colored eyes. Both babies looked up at their parents quietly, taking in everything around them without a sound.  
  
"They are the most beautiful things I have ever seen. . . ." murmured Sora as she touched her son's face lightly.  
  
"I didn't know I could fall in love with someone else at first sight. I did with you, but I never expected to love something so much that I hardly know." Tai mused. Yamato stood up and walked out of the room, leaving the new family alone for the first time. He got out his cell phone and smiled when it showed that it still was working. He had to get started calling people. Despite the chaos, there was celebration to be had.  
  
*Sorry for ending it there, and sooo sorry it's short too, but I am so sleepy, I need to get some sleep now!* 


	11. Chapter Eleven

*Sorry for not writing sooner, but I have been busy! Anyway, here's the second to last chapter of the fiction, read it and review it! Thanks!*  
  
Only Hope  
  
Tai and Yamato opened the door to the shelter they had gone into minutes before. The tornado had ripped through the area, leaving a huge area of flattened homes and businesses behind its path. Half of the building Tai and Yamato were inside was ripped off, pieces of it littering the ground around them. Yamato stepped out into the windy outdoors that was once their school and turned to Tai with frightened cobalt eyes. His blonde hair was moving slightly in the wind as a light rain fell from the black clouds above them. Tai stared in amazement at the damage, at the injured people walking the streets, finding loved ones and picking up items they once called theirs.  
  
"Tai. . . .we have to get home!" Yamato cried, panicking. Tai just walked past his best friend, his eyes on the sky. He'd never seen anything so violent and deadly in his life, and to be honest, he was scared to death. Yamato put a hand on Tai's shoulders, shaking him out of the shock he was in. He immediately ran with Yamato all the way to where their apartment was. When they were within sight of the building's location, they stopped dead in their tracks and stared, not believing what they were seeing.  
  
"Oh my God. . . . SORA!" Tai yelled, sprinting toward the flattened apartment, Yamato running fast behind, taking off his white button down shirt and preparing for the worst. Tai dropped to his knees and dug into the rubble, desperately searching for his love. Yamato shredded his shirt into bandages and knelt down with Tai, ripping through the debris and feeling hot tears roll down his face. Tai was sobbing, his body shaking with fear and pain at the same time.  
  
"Tai! Oh they've searched here already, there's a note on this sign! There were eight survivors taken to the hospital, and. . . .and one dead." Yamato said, his voice losing volume at the end of the sentence. Tai stood up and ran a dirty hand through his hair with frustration.  
  
"Come on, let's go." Yamato said quietly, leading Tai down the messy street, weaving through throngs of people salvaging anything they could. Along the way, Yamato put an arm around Tai's shoulder, and Tai put his arm around Yamato's also.  
  
"They're okay, I can feel it. I just know it." Tai kept saying as they walked.  
  
"Just have faith, keep hoping. We can only hope." Yamato replied, walking along with Tai and praying in his head that Sora and the babies were alright.  
  
After an hour of walking, Yamato and Tai made it to the hospital, which was teeming with people being treated for injuries ranging from cuts to broken bones. Tai felt like he had cheated injury, as he and Yamato were unscathed by the deadly storm. Yamato, now clad in only a white undershirt, walked over to a doctor as Tai approached a weary looking nurse.  
  
"Please excuse me, I know you are very busy, but I am looking for someone. She's about nineteen, red hair, brown eyes, and she's pregnant with twins. Have you seen her?" Tai asked. Yamato walked back to Tai with a forlorn look that told him he hadn't found Sora. The nurse looked at the boys, then nodded her head.  
  
"She was brought in about two hours ago, barely alive. We had to take the babies by cesarean. She wasn't stable enough to keep them." The nurse replied, applying a bandage to a small child's cut arm. Tai began to sob, and Yamato stepped up.  
  
"This is her. . . . her husband, and he is concerned for his family. What more can you tell us?" Yamato asked, his eyes filled with concern.  
  
"Both babies are healthy and safe. The little girl was first at three pounds eight ounces, and then the little boy at almost five pounds. They're very beautiful babies, sir. Your wife is in room 520, up five floors, take a left." Tai was gone before the nurse could say anything else. Yamato bowed politely before running after Tai.  
  
"Sora!" Tai flung open the door to the room, where Sora was lying. Tears stained her pretty face. Tai looked at Sora in shock; she looked awful. Her face had several abrasions on it, and her right arm was in a cast. She looked very tiny in the big bed, her belly missing. Bruises were scattered about her arms and neck. Yamato sucked in a breath as Tai ran to the bed and knelt down, taking a small hand in his and kissing it gingerly. Sora stirred and looked over at Tai, her eyes full of pain.  
  
"The babies. . . .they're gone. . . " Sora sobbed, her voice weak and hoarse.  
  
"They're okay, Yamato's going to go check on them, aren't you?" Tai asked. Yamato nodded and was out the door a second later.  
  
"I couldn't get away quick enough, Tai. . . there was so much noise, and then. . . . nothing. Everything was blown away, and I fell down. . . last thing I remember was this horrible sound. . . like a roar. I thought I would never see you again, and I was so frightened. I feel. . . .so empty." Sora said, crying harder.  
  
"I wanted to go to you, but Yamato stopped me. If he hadn't, I would have been killed for sure. I was so afraid you were dead. . . I don't know what I would have done if I couldn't see you ever again. I love you too much not to have you in my life forever, and I want you to be my wife as soon as you are better. I can't see life without you in it." Tai gushed, touching Sora's swollen face tenderly. Sora sobbed harder, then smiled.  
  
"I will, Tai. I promise you I will. The doctor said I will recover in a couple of weeks. After that I want to be your wife, and the mother of your children. I love you Tai." Sora whispered weakly. Yamato arrived in the room, followed by the nurse who had directed Tai to Sora. Each of them had a baby in their arms, Yamato holding Anastasia as if she were made of porcelain. He had a look of sheer terror on his face as he told Tai to take his daughter.  
  
"I am SO not ready to handle something that tiny. That was the second most terrifying thing I have dealt with today." Yamato said, letting Tai take the little baby. The nurse handed Sora her son, and walked out of the room.  
  
"You know what's strange? They each look just like you two. Matthew is a spitting image of Tai, and Anastasia looks just like you, Sora." Yamato commented, sitting next to Tai, who was sitting on the bed next to Sora so she could see her daughter. Yamato was right, Matthew had dark brown hair and big chocolate eyes like his father, but had a light skin tone like Sora. Anastasia had Tai's skin tone, fire red hair, and round cinnamon colored eyes. Both babies looked up at their parents quietly, taking in everything around them without a sound.  
  
"They are the most beautiful things I have ever seen. . . ." murmured Sora as she touched her son's face lightly.  
  
"I didn't know I could fall in love with someone else at first sight. I did with you, but I never expected to love something so much that I hardly know." Tai mused. Yamato stood up and walked out of the room, leaving the new family alone for the first time. He got out his cell phone and smiled when it showed that it still was working. He had to get started calling people. Despite the chaos, there was celebration to be had.  
  
*Sorry for ending it there, and sooo sorry it's short too, but I am so sleepy, I need to get some sleep now!* 


	12. Chapter Twelve the end!

*New chapter for all the people reading out there! I hope you like it, and if you don't send out a review or something! If you DO like it, send out a review and tell me as much! Thanks!*  
  
Only Hope  
  
Sora spent a week in the hospital before she and the babies were released. During that time, Tai and Yamato had moved home to Odaiba and were living with Kari and Tai's parents. Tai drove up to the hospital doors and got out of his father's car, walking quickly to the entrance of the building where Sora waited in a wheelchair with Matthew and Anastasia in her arms. Tai pushed the wheelchair down to the car and put his children in their car seats before helping Sora into her seat. She was so much smaller than when she was pregnant, Tai was afraid he would break her. In fact, he was afraid he would break his entire family.  
  
"It feels so good to be out of the hospital, Tai. Is everything set at your house?" Sora asked, relaxing as the family drove down the street and got onto the freeway. Tai nodded and smiled over at Sora, who looked over and smiled back.  
  
"I hope it's not too much trouble for me and the kids to stay out there too. You know that's eight people crammed into a place big enough for four!" Sora started, but Tai shook his head.  
  
"My mom and dad were delighted to have you, and when I told them about Matthew and Anastasia, they were worried at first about how we could manage, but now they're just plain excited to have grandchildren. I think things are going to turn out just perfectly." Tai interjected, taking Sora's hand in his.  
  
"Oh Sora, I wish you would have told us about these little ones!" Mrs. Kamiya exclaimed as she picked Anastasia up out of the car seat and looked at her lovingly. Tai handed his son to his father, who held the little brunette child in his arms carefully.  
  
"It's been awhile since I've held something so tiny. He looks just like you when you were a baby, son." Mr. Kamiya said to Tai, who looked on proudly as his family embraced their new additions. Kari stood with Matt, her head on his shoulder. Matt's arm was around her waist, holding her tightly. Kari looked up at Matt, who looked back down and smiled.  
  
"This just feels so right." Kari remarked, looking from Matt to her family. Matt's blue eyes glimmered as he bent down and kissed his girlfriend's cheek softly.  
  
"What does?" Matt asked. Kari walked with Matt through their back yard leisurely. She stopped and looked back up at Matt, ruby eyes meeting azure softly.  
  
"Everything. It isn't weird that Tai and Sora are only nineteen but have kids now, and it isn't strange to know they're going to marry soon. My mom and dad look so natural as grandparents and you . . . you fit my hand perfectly." Kari said, trailing off shyly. She blushed slightly, and Matt kissed her, taking her arms and putting them around his neck gently. He put his arms around Kari's petite waist as he ended the kiss and gazed down at his girlfriend with a smile on his handsome face. Matt touched her face very lightly as he moved a strand of hair out of her rusty eyes.  
  
"I have something I want to give you. Wait right here." Matt said, kissing Kari's forehead before taking off toward the front yard where Tai, Sora, Mr. and Mrs. Kamiya and the children still stood, talking and taking pictures. Tai saw Matt run toward his car and followed him curiously. Matt walked quickly to Tai and smiled, his eyes big and excited. Tai was confused and it showed in his brown eyes as he analyzed his best friend's expression.  
  
"I'm going to give this to Kari." Matt said, pulling out a small black box and opening it. Inside was a very small silver ring with a tiny pink stone and a little blue stone set on the top of it.  
  
"Is this . . . . are you going to ask her to -" Tai started, but Matt shook his head.  
  
"No, no, no it's a promise ring. She's not old enough to get married and I want her to know that I love her and this is how I plan on doing that." Matt replied, growing a bit more serious. Tai nodded and shoved Matt toward the back yard where Kari was still waiting.  
  
"I'm giving you my blessing, Matt. I know you won't hurt her, and frankly, you're the only one I can see taking good care of her." Tai said, smiling a lopsided smile at his friend, who returned the smile and ran back to the back yard. Sora looked at Tai quizzically, and Tai noticed everyone was staring at him. Tai laughed nervously and ran a hand through his mahogany hair.  
  
"So what was that all about?" Sora asked, a sly smile on her face. Mr. and Mrs. Kamiya nodded, walking closer to their oldest child.  
  
"Matt's giving Kari a promise ring. He loves her!" Tai said excitedly. Sora gasped and Tai's parents smiled at each other as they cuddled their grandchildren happily.  
  
Kari sat in the back yard on a little swing beside a blooming cherry tree, letting the little petals fall onto her softly. Matt rushed over to her and sat down beside her, taking her hands in his.  
  
"Are you alright, Matt?" Kari laughed, seeing Matt's nervous face stare back at her with hopeful eyes.  
  
"Last summer, almost a year ago, I fell for the most wonderful person I've ever come to know. You're smart, funny, caring . . . . . you're stunning. I know I have told you I loved you a million times, but I want you to know how serious I am. You are my light, my hope, and someday I hope you're my life." Matt said, pulling the box out of his pocket and opening it so Kari could see the contents. She gasped quietly and looked at Matt with confused auburn eyes.  
  
"Are you . . . . are you proposing to me?" Kari asked, shocked. Matt shook his head and put the tiny ring on her right ring finger.  
  
"Not exactly. It's a promise ring. I'm giving you this ring because I want you to know that I am madly in love with you, and when you're ready, I want to marry you and start a life together." Matt answered, looking into Kari's now misty eyes with all the sincerity in the world in his eyes.  
  
"It's beautiful. I love it, and I love you! You don't have to hope to start a life with me, Matt because I'm planning on it. You make waking up in the morning so much better. Just knowing the you're out there thinking about me makes life so good." Kari said, embracing Matt tightly. Matt hugged the tiny girl happily, and the couple parted as they heard clapping by the house. Everyone stepped around the corner, and Kari stood with Matt and showed them her ring as Sora congratulated the couple. Tai, holding both of his children in his arms, smiled and sat down on the swing.  
  
"Well Matthew, Anastasia, what do you two think so far? You've got Gramma and Grampa, Aunt Kari and Uncle Matt . . . this world isn't too bad so far, is it?" Tai said, looking down at his children. Matthew was soundly sleeping, his little hands balled up into fists as he dozed. Anastasia looked back up at Tai with her big rusty eyes. Tai's grin widened as his daughter stretched and looked back up at him and smiled. Sora took a seat next to Tai and relieved him of Anastasia gently.  
  
"Things are turning out great." Sora sighed, leaning her head against Tai's shoulder. Tai nodded and rested his head on Sora's as they watched Kari and Matt talk excitedly to Mr. and Mrs. Kamiya.  
  
*Three years later*  
  
Nineteen year old Kari stood on top of a small stool as Sora busily put the finishing touches on her white wedding dress. Kari's mother was sitting in a chair contentedly, watching Matthew and Anastasia toddle around the small room under the church. Sora took a step back from her sister in law and nodded, satisfied.  
  
"I think that will be perfect. Take a look in the mirror and tell me what you think." Sora said, her ruby eyes sparkling as she ran a small hand through her shoulder length fire red hair. Kari looked into the mirror and sighed happily.  
  
"It's absolutely perfect! I love it, Sora!" Kari gushed as she stepped off the stool and twirled gently. The dress floated as if made with the clouds from the sky. It was strapless, and hugged Kari through the bodice until it flared gently out at her hips. The top of the dress was sequined with tiny clear beads that shined in the light, and as the dress became longer, the sequins became fewer until they faded to almost nothing at the bottom. Kari's brown hair was up in curls around her pretty face, and a long white veil was clipped to her hair, draping down past her shoulders and stopping mid-waist.  
  
"It's beautiful, Kari. Matt won't be able to take his eyes off of you." Mrs. Kamiya added, walking up to Sora with the twins, who were dressed up for the wedding as well. Matthew wore a small black tuxedo and had his shortish brown hair styled spiky. A white lily was pinned to his lapel, finishing the look. Anastasia wore a little blue dress that reached to her knees and had short sleeves. Her auburn hair was also in curls, and they stood out against the blue fabric that covered her. Sora took her three year olds in her arms and lifted them with some effort.  
  
"Mommy, so pretty!" Anastasia cried, reaching for Kari's bouquet of red roses on the table beside her. Sora shook her head at Anastasia, who nodded back, a huge lopsided grin on her face. Matthew wiggled free of Sora's grip and slid to the floor, where he curiously chased a small cricket he'd discovered. Sora sighed and helped her mother in law gather the children quickly. Tai opened the door to the room and gasped when he saw Kari standing ready with Sora and the rest of his family.  
  
"You look wonderful . . . " Tai trailed off, hugging Kari gently.  
  
"Thanks Tai." Kari answered, a tear threatening to fall from her eye. Tai led Kari to the entrance to the church and left her with their parents as he took his place with Sora in the line of wedding party participants. The music started, and the twins first walked out together, Anastasia scattering rose petals as Matthew calmly carried a small white pillow with the rings perched on the top majestically. Matt was standing at the altar, his face nervously scanning the wedding party for any sign of Kari. Tai and Sora followed their babies, their arms linked as they walked the same aisle they had walked three years before after the twins were born.  
  
"This is kinda like déjà vu, don't you think?" Tai whispered softly before Sora shushed him. Tai looked over at her with a smile on his face, and gazed at her beautiful blue dress she had made, and how her hair stood out against it in the sunlit church. Mimi and Izzy followed Tai and Sora, and TK walked in after them with his girlfriend Alys. Joe took up the rear with his wife Mae. Tai stood next to Matt and watched his best friend wipe the sweat off his pale face.  
  
"It's going to be okay, Matt. She's out there waiting for you." Tai said quietly. Matt looked over at Tai with frightened blue eyes and nodded, a smile pasted to his face. The music struck a chord, and all the guests stood as Kari and her parents started walking down the aisle toward Matt and the wedding party. Matt gasped as he saw his fiancée walk to him, and he took her hands in his gently while the minister began to speak.  
  
"You look amazing." Matt mouthed to Kari, who blushed and mouthed a silent thank you in return. The wedding blazed by, and in seconds, Matt and Kari became Mr. and Mrs. Yamato Ishida. The couple ran out of the church entrance as guests tossed bird seed at them joyously. Tai and Sora walked out of the church entrance, each holding a twin. Tai looked at Sora contentedly and held her hand.  
  
"Things are simply perfect. How can life get any better?" Tai asked, looking into his wife's rusty eyes happily. Sora smiled softly and squeezed Tai's hand.  
  
"Well, in about seven months you can find out." Sora replied. Tai's eyes widened as he looked down at Sora's stomach and back to her face. She nodded, and Tai yelled for joy.  
  
"I'm going to be a daddy again!" Tai exclaimed, catching the attention of Kari and Matt, who cried out in joy and ran back to them, attracting the rest of the family and friends to Tai and Sora as well.  
  
*Okay, I hope you don't hate the ending but this is the best I can do for now. Maybe I can repost it sometime if I get enough feedback! Thanks for reading!* 


End file.
